


But I'm Not Sick!

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Original!Madoka x Reader [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have a cold, and you don't want to let the teacher know... However, you became so sick that you got to head to the nurse's office, with the nurse's aid escorting you there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm Not Sick!

**Author's Note:**

> I have come across this weird sensation that I call "Second Person Romance Stories", and surprisingly enough, I actually like them. I figured I might as well write one up myself, tacking a somewhat under developed pairing (Female!Canon X Male!Reader) with a fandom that surprisingly has only a couple fics (Puella Magi Madoka Magica).

Normally, you'd have no problem paying attention to Ms. Saotome's lectures, but at the moment, you weren't feeling attentive. You felt woozy. You weren't tired, as you recalled that you had a good night's sleep. You felt chills down your spine... and in fact chills _everywhere_. You can barely stop yourself from chattering your teeth, but you had to. You didn't want to draw attention to yourself and have people see that you weren't feeling well. _Especially_ not Ms. Saotome. Her intolerance towards the sick and absent rivals that of her intolerance towards the men she rants about every so often in her lectures. One slip-up, and you'd be grilled by her like Nakazawa.  
  
Thankfully, you were at the back of the class. While this _would_ be a blessing, it just so happened that you were in the same column as both a student who spends most of the time sleeping in class _and_ one of the highest grading students of the class. Even more unsettling is that just next to the latter is the school nurse's aid. It was during this moment you were a little unlucky that the seat next to Nakazawa was reserved for someone who'd be transferring to the school soon, or otherwise you would have been perfectly hidden amongst the students, save for obviously Nakazawa.  
  
So you sweat and pay more attention to the ticking clock than any lecture that Ms. Saotome gave at the moment. You resisted any sensation of sneezing you might have had, any cough you would get you'd cover so that not a single student would hear it, and you kept yourself steady for a good while. However, your body began to ache and your eyes began to water. A painful headache soon overcame the ticking, to the point where, even if you _wanted_ to pay attention to Ms. Saotome when it looked like she turned to you, you couldn't.

Eventually, you just blacked out.

-_-_-_-_-

When you came to, you noticed that you were walking across the hall. This was weird, since you clearly recalled that you weren’t a sleepwalker. It slowly dawned upon you that you were being _dragged_ across the hall... right towards the nurse's office. Your fears were confirmed when you hear the cheerful voice of the nurse’s aid perk up beside you.

"Oh good, you're awake!" She said. You had a good idea of how she sounded, but you only heard her talk from afar before this moment. Hearing her speak directly to you sounded much more different than you predicted. You thought she would sound more timid, but she sounded anything but. You were too busy waking yourself up to talk to her as she dragged you to the school's infirmary.

When she opened the door, she greeted the nurse who was currently getting the bed ready for you. You knew how this would go, and it is the very reason _why_ you didn't want to get noticed. You wait in the bed until your parents come to get you, you get taken home, chances are you have to stay at home tomorrow, and you'll get dog piled with homework that you should have done at class had you been at the school. Doubly so if there was a quiz or a test.  
  
You frown as the nurse helped you onto the bed. The nurse’s aid noticed this.  
  
"Are you alright?" She asked. The way she said it sounded like you had been her friend since childhood and that you just fell down a flight of stairs. However, you barely knew her, let alone her name. You try to say you were okay, try to say that you were just tired, but the aches mixed with the overall sense of dread caused you to stammer until you broke down into tears.  
  
"But... But I'm not sick..." You plead to her. You try to calm down and look to her, but she seemed to return your look of concern with one of her own.  
  
"You _are_!" She took a small handkerchief from a side table by the bed and handed it to you. You wiped your tears with the handkerchief and notice her hold your hand. "This is your first time here, isn't it? The infirmary?" She asked you. You nod. You always thought of this place more of a place where you get your shots. The way she looked to you and the warmth of her hands just helped calm you. Soon, you didn't even feel depressed. In fact, you felt better when she said the following: "If you like, I can stay with you for a bit until your parents come."  
  
"Yes... That... That'd be wonderful." You say to her. She gave the nicest smile you could ever see from a girl her age. "You don't mind staying with me? I don't want to get you sick..." You ask.  
  
"I don't mind, so long as _you_ feel okay with it." She gave a slight giggle that helped you smile a bit.  
  
It only took fifteen minutes for your mom to come pick you up, but in that time, you managed to talk with her about several things, ranging from what classes you and her have to simple chitchat about the teacher. In that time, you managed to warm up to her by your bedside. You smiled to her.  
  
"Thank you." You say as your mom came by.  
  
"Ooooh, my baby! I was so worried about you!" She hugged you and gave you some kisses. She had your backpack that you left behind at your locker and looked to you. "So, you're ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"S-sure... One sec." You say. You look to the nurse’s aid as she got up.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you." She said.  
  
"W-wait! I..." You blush a bit and look away from her. "What's your name?" You had always known her as the nurse's aid or the health representative. But you never really got her name.  
  
"It's Madoka." She said. She left with the following: "I'll see you around, [f/n]!" She said. You smile and blush. You didn't need to ask how she knew your name, since she'd probably know from either the attendance folder that Ms. Saotome has or that she called you by name when she had Madoka take you to the infirmary.  
  
"Well someone's found a crush." Your mom said.  
  
"M-mooom~!" You moan. For that moment, you forgot that you were sick. It was only until you were helped up that you realized that you were indeed sick. You'd cherish this moment for a while and burn her name into your memory.


End file.
